


Re:kin_dux Extras

by Deadcanons



Series: Re:kin_dux [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Near Future, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadcanons/pseuds/Deadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this work will lie all of the extra/additional content for the Re:kin_dux series. Some of this is silly bonus stuff. Some of this is canon. All of it is worth looking at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EOC1: Pam Gets Wi-Fi

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first of the "secret" practice game scripts I wrote, Pam Gets Wi-Fi. Definitely meant to not be taken seriously. I'll update this work with the second secret game, and perhaps some other things, as Re_dux progresses. In fact, I'd daresay this is meant to be read as a companion piece alongside Re_dux. Though I'm not keeping myself to any particular schedule, you can probably expect this to update right around the end of each of Re_dux's Chapters. 
> 
> Lots of stupid references here. The only one I'll really highlight is the "club name" that Pam mentioned: that's the name of some silly Skype group between Dani, Haley, Flynt, and probably a few other people that I can't remember right now. 
> 
> As I briefly in the mentioned in the group and even brieferly mentioned on here, these games are not actually going to be made. I do not have the tenacity or computer programming skills to figure out RPG Maker. And yeah, I know that's kind of sad. It's something I've wanted to learn how to do for some time, but I just don't have the resources necessary to pull it off right now. If someone else wants to make these games, I'd be happy to collaborate with them. But that person would definitely be pulling most, if not all, of the weight. Still, this is no reason for me to keep the scripts from you! Especially considering that the second game is canon. More on that after Chapter 2.

PAM GETS WI-FI

            _This game is going to be a very silly, short parody consisting of a lot of memes and fourth wall jokes that nobody actually wanted to hear. The main characters are of course Dani and Pam. Dani will be an edit of Pom, with a bow in her hair and so forth, and Pam will be an edit of Shibe. Just. Being a shiba._

_The practical purpose of this game is to practice working with sprites, maps, and various event rigs. Also, the battle mechanic._

_Game opens with a black screen. Text on bottom._

NAR: Well…

NAR: Pam is dead.

NAR: I killed her.

NAR: Now I’m gonna get stabbed full of spears and die.

_Rapidfire hit noises, the screen flashing red with each one._

NAR: …Ow.

NAR: …

NAR: Now what?

_Lights up on the main entrance to heaven in the original PGW. Pam (the Shiba Inu) is standing off to the side by a few steps, facing towards heaven and away from Dani (the Pomeranian)._

DANI: urgh

DANI: my head

DANI: *koff koff*

DANI: ok the princess is here

DANI: in the afterlife

DANI: ready for her entourage

DANI: …

DANI: where the hell am i

_Beat._

DANI: wait

_Beat._

DANI: wwhHY THE FUCKAMI A FUCKING DOG

_Beat as Pam notices the noise, turns around._

PAM: !!!!!!!!

PAM: dani!

PAM: you made it i’m so happ

PAM: well i mean ur dead so i’m not happy about that but

PAM: you’re here with me now!!!!

DANI: PAM

DANI: IS THAT YOU

DANI: PAM IS THIS THE AFTERLIFE

PAM: YES

DANI: WHYAREWEDOGS

PAM: OH YEAh good question

PAM: i have no idea actually

PAM: everyone is just automatically a doge in heaven

PAM: but i’m the master doge cause i’m shibe

PAM: :)

PAM: meme doge

DANI: PAM PLEASE DON’T MAKE MEMES

DANI: I’MSORTOFFREAKINGOUT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I’M A FUCKING DOG

PAM: ok like

PAM: i can understand why that would freak u out but

PAM: wouldn’t it be more practical to freak out about the fact that you are dead

DANI: I DON’T KNOW!!

DANI: I CANT THINKSTRAIGHT

DANI: WHY ARENT YOU FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE FACT THAT I KILLED YOU

PAM: idk freaking out is boring and not fun

PAM: i thought it would be more productive of me to learn about the afterlife

PAM: so i can give you a warm welcome!!!

PAM: :)

DANI: …

DANI: …

DANI: ……………….

DANI: you wanted to give your killer a warm welcome

PAM: yeah!!

PAM: why not

_Beat._

PAM: did i do something wrong

DANI: no no not really

DANI: im just confused i guess

PAM: that’s ok i was really confused when i got here too

PAM: there’s no time in heaven so everyone arrived really randomly and out of order

DANI: what???

DANI: you mean other people besides olivia and ryan are here

PAM: yep!!

PAM: in fact youre the last one to arrive

PAM: although olivia isn’t here at all…

PAM: when max showed up he said she’s not going to come

PAM: which is really weird but im dead so i don’t give a fuck :)

DANI: oh

DANI: ok, i guess

DANI: i still dont understand why we’re dogs though

PAM: me neither

PAM: i guess, instead of “all dogs go to heaven”

PAM: “only dogs go to heaven”

PAM: :)

DANI: damnit

PAM: let’s go talk to the others!!!

DANI: ok

_Player has control. When proceeding past the cherry trees:_

DANI: i do have one more question

PAM: yes

DANI: isn’t there…..

DANI: like, something weird about how we’re talking?

DANI: i can’t describe it but it feels rlly wrong somehow

PAM: oh yeah that’s because we’re all talking like we normally do on the internet

PAM: so in all lowercase basically

PAM: i have no idea why but then again everything in this universe is pretty strange

DANI: what.

PAM: like, for example

PAM: the original game is called pom gets wi-fi, and pom is who you are

PAM: but this one is called pam gets wi-fi, so shouldn’t i be playing the part of pom???

PAM: it doesn’t make any sense

PAM: i get to be a shibe though so i’m ok with it :)

DANI: whaaaaaaaaaaat.

PAM: sorry am i confusing you

PAM: i forgot to mention that we’re in a video game

DANI: pam this is the afterlife, not a video game

PAM: no yeah

PAM: i mean youre right its the afterlife

PAM: but its also a video game

DANI: whatever im not getting involved

DANI: btw is there wi-fi here?

PAM: no

PAM: thats why its called pam gets wi-fi :)

DANI: damnit.

_When proceeding forward, the player will find the next dog to be Ryan._

DANI: hi ryan dog

RYAN: bye.

DANI: do you know where i can find some wi-fi maybe

RYAN: what part of “bye” did you not understand.

DANI: yeah see i heard you fine

DANI: but the problem with what you said was that it didn’t help me find wi-fi

RYAN: jesus christ i don’t know where the fucking wi-fi is.

RYAN: i mean we’re in bullshit fakeass bullshit dog heaven so there probably isn’t any wi-fi at all.

RYAN: why would they possibly give us something useful like wi-fi. that would be absurd.

DANI: who’s they

RYAN: I DON’T KNOW

RYAN: THE ASSHOLE WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO TRAP ME AS A DOG

RYAN: WITH ALL OF THE PEOPLE I HATE

RYAN: FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY

RYAN: THAT’S WHO

PAM: that sounds

PAM: ruff :)

RYAN: …

DANI: …

DANI: did you just make a fucking dog pun

PAM: maybe

DANI: no. nonono no noo n on o we are NOT doing this

DANI: no dog puns

DANI: no puns of any kind whatsoever

PAM: why not

DANI: I HATE PUNS

PAM: :(

DANI: NOW WHERE WERE WE

RYAN: i was being a useless side character

RYAN: and you were about to leave.

DANI: SUPER

_Not sure who the next canonical dog is in the actual game, so I’ll just jump around with what I know._

_The two twin dogs are going to be Ohanzee and Jae._

OHANZEE: yooooooooooooo it’s dani

DANI: hey ohanzee

OHANZEE: i’m so happy you made it dude

OHANZEE: some people were startin to get worried that you weren’t going to show up

OHANZEE: just like olivia or something haha

DANI: ha, yeah…

DANI: thanks

PAM: dani do not forget to ask him about your primary objective

DANI: oh right

DANI: do you know where i find a wi-fi hotspot or something like that

OHANZEE: no, i’m sorry

OHANZEE: keep asking though! all of us are internet users or whatever so someone had to figure something out

DANI: how come you haven’t then

OHANZEE: huh, i dunno

OHANZEE: i guess i was too busy being a fucking dog

_If you talk to him again:_

OHANZEE: you ok

DANI: yeah i’m fine

OHANZEE: ok

OHANZEE: did you find wi-fi yet

DANI: not yet

OHANZEE: damn

_And Jae:_

DANI: hi

JAE: hey.

DANI: sorry about you dying and stuff

JAE: it’s whatever. you were already dead anyway, so it’s not like it’s your fault or something.

JAE: it is your fault that pam is dead, though…

JAE: ha… what are you guys doing together, exactly?

PAM: we’re going to find the plotline of this game and finish it

JAE: …what?

PAM: its called pam gets wi-fi so i think we need to find some wi-fi and then give it to me somehow

PAM: thats the running theory anyway

PAM: the point is once we finish the game we’ll all be able to move on with our afterlives

JAE: oh. okay?

DANI: i have no idea what she’s talking about either don’t worry

JAE: well if you’re looking for wi-fi, you might want to talk to enoch. i think he figured something out but i don’t really know the specifics.

DANI: ok thanks

_When talking to her again:_

DANI: hey, can i ask you something

JAE: sure. what’s up?

DANI: why are you and ohanzee the same dog breed

PAM: i think the writer was trying to make a joke

PAM: because theyre both transgender

PAM: so theyre the same dog breed

PAM: get it

DANI: what???

PAM: its actually kinda sexist now that im thinking about it

PAM: …

PAM: is sexist the right word for this???

PAM: wait, now i sound sexist

PAM: um

JAE: i have no idea what the fuck is going on here.

DANI: same

_When talking to Jason, wherever the fuck he may be:_

JASON: …

DANI: …

JASON: …

DANI: …hi

JASON: …

DANI: um

JASON: …

DANI: hey

JASON: …

DANI: dude are you there

JASON: …

DANI: is this like morse code or something

JASON: …

DANI: beep beep beep boop boop

JASON: …

DANI: ???

PAM: oh yeah hes been like that since he got here

PAM: hasnt said a word

DANI: and when were you planning on telling me this?

PAM: right now

PAM: like i just did

JASON: …

DANI: …

PAM: this is probs the saddest thing in the whole game now that im thinking about it

PAM: poor guy

PAM: i mean a total terrifying asshole from what i heard but still

JASON: …

PAM: poor guy

DANI: so he probably doesnt know where any wi-fi is

PAM: nah probably not

_When talking to him again:_

JASON: …

DANI: …

JASON: …

DANI: …

JASON: …

DANI: …

JASON: …

DANI: yeah i’m just gonna go

_Enoch and Gigi will both be in the Starbarks or whatever it is in canon. Upon entry:_

DANI: …

DANI: a dog starbucks

DANI: a fucking starbucks for dogs

DANI: is this supposed to be heaven or hell

_Gigi is going to be a cat. A fucking tabby striped cat wearing goggles fuck you fuck all of you_

GIGI: …

DANI: …

DANI: you’re a cat

DANI: you’re a cat but everyone else is a dog

PAM: did you seriously expect anything different

PAM: like

PAM: seriously

DANI: …

GIGI: I

GIGI: AM LIVING

GIGI: THE DREAM.

DANI: you’re dead

GIGI: …

GIGI: I

GIGI: AM UN-LIVING

GIGI: THE DREAM.

DANI: fair enough

DANI: you have any idea where i can get some wi-fi

GIGI: _I kinda want a sprite of her grooming her face right here_

GIGI: Absolutely not, no.

DANI: is there like

DANI: even any wi-fi at all in heaven

DANI: like can someone drop me a hint here

GIGI: I would probably have acquired an answer to that question by now if it weren’t for the fact that I’m literally a cat.

GIGI: I am far too busy enjoying myself to worry about such things as wi-fi.

DANI: fuck

GIGI: ( _cleaning herself again_ )

_If you talk to her again:_

DANI: any updates on the wi-fi situation

GIGI: I have not moved from this position since you last spoke with me.

DANI: why not

GIGI: I’m a cat, Dani.

GIGI: It doesn’t fucking matter “why.”

DANI: goddamnit

_Enoch is behind the counter because why not at this point_

ENOCH: Hey my homeslices

ENOCH: Who wants

ENOCH: To purchase themselves

ENOCH: SOME FUCKIN BEVERAGES?

DANI: i’m good thanks

DANI: i was wondering if you know where i can find some wi-fi

ENOCH: I think if you talk to Dog she’ll probably give you some

DANI: ok, which dog?

ENOCH: No, Dog

ENOCH: As in like

ENOCH: The big Dog

DANI: ok, which big dog?

ENOCH: No bro

ENOCH: Dog with a capital D

DANI: ok, which big Dog?

ENOCH: Goddamnit why do I even try

ENOCH: Listen I’ll open the path to Dog for you but you gotta do me a favor first

DANI: what’s the favor

ENOCH: Starbarks is going bankrupt

ENOCH: This was a terrible idea, no one wants this fuckin coffee, they all know it’s bullshit

ENOCH: So just

ENOCH: Buy a drink from me

ENOCH: A single drink

ENOCH: And I can die happy

ENOCH: Or continue to be dead happy

ENOCH: Whatever

DANI: but i don’t have any money

DANI: this is the fucking afterlife what do i need money for

PAM: (i think this is why they would put coins in dead body’s mouths in the olden days)

PAM: (so they would have money to complete silly quests in an afterlife video game)

DANI: pam who are you whispering to

PAM: …no one

ENOCH: I’m sure you can find some money if you ask around or whatever

ENOCH: If you murdered someone successfully then you can probably figure out how to get some loose change

DANI: …

ENOCH: Sorry was that one insensitive

DANI: a bit

ENOCH: Sucks bro

ENOCH: Now go get some money

_If you talk to him again:_

ENOCH: Do you have money

DANI: no

ENOCH: Then what are you doing here

_If you proceed further, to where the whole play area is or whatever, there’s a black hole near the end of the path, where it would normally turn south to lead to the shrine thing. Dani slows upon approach._

DANI: um

DANI: why is

DANI: there

DANI: a spinning vortex

DANI: in the afterlife

PAM: oh thats a plot hole

DANI: what.

PAM: its technically supposed to be caehl

PAM: or gam?

PAM: caehl gam

PAM: gaehl

PAM: yeah ill just call her gaehl

DANI: why is she a black hole

PAM: because if she was in this game then it would contradict canon

PAM: it doesnt make sense right now cause re_dux isnt finished but it will later i promise

PAM: though

PAM: technically

PAM: this game isnt even canon, so it shouldnt matter

PAM: but whatever, this is funnier than just writing gaehl in

DANI: none of that explanation made sense

PAM: i wasnt talking to you i was talking to the player

DANI: what

PAM: just head north so we can proceed the plot ok

_If you examine the plot hole:_

PAM: hi gaehl

PAM: :)

DANI: this is terrifying

_When the player heads north, they will find Max, who is the athletic sports dog guy whatever_

DANI: hi max

MAX: Hello Dani

MAX: Good to see that you finally showed up

DANI: yeah just wanted to show up fashionably late you know

DANI: all cool like that and stuff

MAX: Right

DANI: yeah

DANI: anyway

DANI: you know where i can find some wi-fi

DANI: like a hotspot or

DANI: you know

DANI: whatever

MAX: Enoch is the only one of us who’s dealt with that sort of thing

MAX: I would talk to him about it

DANI: alright good deal

DANI: thanks

MAX: Mmhm

_If you talk to him again:_

DANI: hey do you have any money

DANI: like some loose change

DANI: something you could spare

DANI: anything at all

MAX: Sure, I’ve got some cash

MAX: It isn’t enough to buy anything though

DANI: that’s fine it’s a start

MAX: What are you going to buy

DANI: um

DANI: a coffee

DANI: from starbarks

MAX: …

MAX: Why

DANI: it’s a long story

MAX: Sure it is

DANI: …

PAM: cool!! we got about half the money we need now

_Ryan has the rest of it._

DANI: hey can i bother you with something real quick

RYAN: what is it.

DANI: do you have any afterlife money to spare

RYAN: sure

RYAN: take all of it

RYAN: i literally have nothing i could possibly do with any of this.

RYAN: i’m just going to sit here

RYAN: and wait for reality to burn.

RYAN: that’s it.

DANI: um

DANI: thanks?

RYAN: no problem.

PAM: !!!

PAM: we have enough money now

PAM: im very excited

DANI: what are you so excited about anyway

DANI: i’m the one getting the wi-fi

PAM: dani the game is called pam gets wi-fi

PAM: i will be the one to get the wi-fi not you

DANI: i’m not even going to bother responding to that tbh

PAM: :(

_Player should return to Enoch_

ENOCH: Do you have money now

DANI: yep

ENOCH: Ok cool beans

ENOCH: What do you want to order

ENOCH: We have cappoochinos, yap-poochinos, mopaws

ENOCH: Basically just a bunch of drink names but with dog puns

DANI: god i hate this store

DANI: just order me whatever’s cheapest

ENOCH: K fine

 _Beat._  

ENOCH: Here you go

ENOCH: Money pls

DANI: here

 _Beat._  

ENOCH: Coolio

ENOCH: You can find Dog’s pad through the back door

ENOCH: Have fun

_Player may proceed through the back of the door. Upon entry:_

DANI: why would this all-powerful wi-fi dog live in the back of a starbucks

PAM: starbarks

PAM: and why not

DANI: because that’s fucking dumb

PAM: we’re all dogs

PAM: and dead

PAM: and characters in a crack video game

PAM: none of this actually has to make sense

DANI: goddamnit

_Player may proceed to the end, which is just like how it was in the original game. There’s no Dog here, though._

DANI: …

DANI: where’s Dog?

PAM: …

DANI: is she hiding somewhere

DANI: on vacation or something

DANI: ???

PAM: …

DANI: what’s going on

PAM: dani theres something i need to tell you

DANI: what

PAM: im Dog

PAM: its me

DANI: …

DANI: what

DANI: why didn’t enoch just say that then

PAM: because no one else knows

PAM: i was the first one to arrive here so i became Dog

PAM: i kept it a secret

PAM: thats why i know all these things, like this being a video game and stuff

PAM: when i arrived i also made a secret club of semi-omnipotent universe managers

PAM: its called the international gay boku no yiffy weeaboo niggly wiggly squishy piss protection super trumpet fucking boner clan of super ass fisting acquaintances (with extra layers)'s mandatory sex party of spanc

PAM: im the only member but you can join if you want!!!

DANI: what

PAM: in fact im using my godly authority to make you a member right now

PAM: because i am Dog

PAM: worf worf :)

DANI: …

DANI: if you kept all this a secret then why are you telling me

PAM: because i want you to be happy dani

PAM: that’s all

PAM: i just want my friend to get her wi-fi so she can be happy in the afterlife

DANI: but i killed you!

PAM: thats ok

PAM: i forgive you

PAM: you still deserve to be happy

DANI: …

_Beat._

DANI: that’s really sweet of you, pam.

PAM _(now with glowing red eyes)_ : ok boss battle time

DANI: WHAT

PAM: there has to be a fight in this game its like required

PAM: also im still kinda pissed at you so i wanna get some hits in

PAM: put em up

DANI: I HAVE PAWS

PAM: thats ok me too

_Fight sequence. Wee. When it’s over:_

DANI: PAM

DANI: KNOCK IT OFF

PAM: ok im over it

PAM _(eyes are back to normal now)_ : obligatory fight is over

PAM: we can move on now

_Cutscene where a glowy thing descends onto the center of the platform._

PAM: !!!

PAM: dani look

PAM: its the wi-fi!!!

DANI: WHAT

DANI: THAT ISN’T WI-FI

DANI: IT’S JUST A BIG BALL OF LIGHT

PAM: well yeah i mean the wi-fi had to be physically represented SOMEHOW

PAM: this is a vidya game dani things kind of have a habit of getting rlly abstract its ok don’t worry

DANI: ///??????

DANI: well how the FUCK am i supposed to use it

PAM: uh

PAM: …

PAM: ………

PAM: …… . . . … .. … .. … . .. .  _

PAM: - .... .. ... / .. ... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / ... - ..- .--. .. -..

PAM: ………………………………………………………………….

PAM: yeah i have no idea

PAM: i think it needs to be activated somehow

DANI: like how

DANI: i thought you were supposed to be omniscient???

PAM: hey dont hate

PAM: im working on it rn with my super advanced Dog brain

PAM: ….

PAM: ok i got it

PAM: ive gotta jump into the thing

DANI: wHAT

DANI: PAM DONT DO THAT IT’S DANGEROUS

PAM: too late B)

_She jumps into the thing. White light engulfs the screen. When it fades, she is gone._

DANI: …

DANI: wtf

DANI: pam? are you there????

DANI: …

DANI: maybe i should check my comp

_Screen switches to view of laptop. Shitty parody desktop, maybe with a pixel matryoshka or sommat as the background_

DANI: …i have wi-fi now

DANI: whatever pam did, it worked

_Beat._

PAM: psst

PAM: dani are you there

DANI: wh

DANI: pam i can hear you but i can’t see you anywhere wtf

PAM: im in your computer

PAM: i became your wi-fi

PAM: i became all the wi-fi

PAM: im in everyones computer

PAM: :)

PAM: pam.exe

DANI: ……….WHAT

DANI: THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANTED

PAM: dani calm down

PAM: i told u i would do whatever it takes to make you happy

PAM: and you wanted wi-fi so

PAM: now u will be happy :)

DANI: BUT YOU’RE GONE

PAM: well yeah technically i was gone anyway

PAM: dead remember???

PAM: but its okay cause now i get to be with you wherever you go

PAM: B)

PAM: portable pam

PAM: doge-pam.exe

PAM: also the games over so now we get to afterlive happily ever after

PAM: so everyones happy its cool

PAM: happy ending

PAM: good route

PAM: (there isnt a bad route im just saying that this is the good one to be funny)

DANI: …

_Screen fades to black._

DANI: thank you pam

DANI: thank you for everything

PAM: you’re welc :)

_The fucking end._


	2. EOC2: Olivia Simulator 2k15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the secret games, Olivia Simulator is a completely canon story meant to fill in some details about some various plot points that never would have been addressed otherwise.

OLIVIA SIMULATOR 2k15

_Ain’t no chapters or nothing here, we’re gonna keep this shit short and sweet. The practical purpose of this game is to practice making cutscenes and using full images as backgrounds and scenery. As such, it will be done in a visual novel style. There will be some choices to make throughout the game: these won’t change the plotline, just the way in which various characters respond to you._

_Menu Music:[The Birth, Ariah](http://mumbleetc.com/track/the-birth-2) (Theoretically could also be the music for much of the game. I neglected to choose specific songs for every scene, but the different movements of this one could cover most of it.)_

_Player presses start. Lights down. Text appears across middle of screen._

NAR: …

_Beat._

NAR: …Ugh.

_Beat._

NAR: Your alarm clock is going off.

NAR: You don’t like getting up so early in the morning; it’s annoying.

NAR: But you want to get a good education, so it’s important that you at least try to be on time.

_Lights up on picture of Olives’ room. We don’t have to go to the level of detail that would be necessary to actually imitate my room; a simplified mockup will do just fine._

NAR: Your name is Olivia Fishwick—though most of your friends call you Olives.

NAR: You need to get up, or you’re going to be late.

OLIVIA: …

NOTICE: _Player may pick between the following two options._

>Get ready for school

_Lights down._

NAR: You get up and get dressed for school.

NAR: Before you leave your room, you grab your laptop and put it in your backpack.

NAR: In the kitchen, your mom has already made you breakfast.

_Frying/kitchen sounds._

NAR: She usually does this. It’s really nice of her.

NAR: You eat quickly so that you won’t be late.

>Go back to sleep

_Lights down._

NAR: Fuck it, you’re not getting up just yet.

NAR: It doesn’t really matter whether you’re late or not, anyway.

NAR: You’ll still pass your classes.

NAR: After a little while, your mom comes in to wake you up. She doesn’t look happy.

NAR: …Well, you figured as much would happen.

NAR: She makes you eat in the car so you’re not late.

_Lights up on the entrance to AAEC. Again, we don’t have to get postcard specific here. I’ll probably take a picture of these locations, and a simple, more nondescript mockup of each will do the trick. Like, for example, I don’t want AAEC’s name on the front of the building. We can leave it nameless and everything will be just fine._

NAR: You arrive at school a few minutes before the bell.

NAR: You see your friend Laura outside at the front gate.

NAR: You guys share a first period, so you start walking to class together.

LAURA: Good morning.

OLIVIA: Morning.

LAURA: What did you do last night?

OLIVIA: Watched Vinesauce, mostly.

LAURA: Do you want to play TERA tonight?

OLIVIA: I’ll be getting home late.

LAURA: That’s fine.

OLIVIA: Okay then.

LAURA: Hey, by the way…

OLIVIA: Yeah?

LAURA: Can you meet me outside after school? I have something I want to talk to you about.

OLIVIA: Sure.

NAR: You’re surprised.

NAR: Laura doesn’t normally have things to talk with you about after school.

NAR: It must be pretty important.

_Lights down._

NAR: You go through the rest of the school day wondering what it could possibly be.

NAR: Your school day is pretty short; most of your hours are spent at the college campus.

NAR: In fact, today, Thursday, is your longest day.

NAR: You’re going to be out until about 9 PM.

NAR: But the end of the high school day is at 11 AM, so you don’t have to wait too long before you go to talk to Laura.

_Lights up on outside of school again._

OLIVIA: Hey. What’s up?

LAURA: Hey.

LAURA: I have something for you.

OLIVIA: Oh?

LAURA: It’s… _(beat)_ my sword.

OLIVIA: What?

OLIVIA: But your brother gave that to you!

OLIVIA: Why would you give it to me?

LAURA: Well, you’re one of my closest friends, and…

LAURA: You’ve always really liked this sword.

LAURA: I want you to have it.

OLIVIA: …

OLIVIA: Wow…

NOTICE: _Player may pick between the following two options._

>Accept  
OLIVIA: Okay. If you’re sure.

LAURA: I am.

>Decline

OLIVIA: Laura, I can’t possibly take this from you. It’s too important.

LAURA: No, I insist.

LAURA: Seriously. This is what I want.

OLIVIA: Okay…

NAR: Laura hands you the sword. It is a very beautiful weapon.

_Image appears midscreen, a la DR investigation style. It’s just a simple sketch of Doran’s Blade._

NAR: The hilt and scabbard are gold, with tight red bandings wrapping it from top to bottom.

NAR: You unsheathe it part way to see that the blade still gleams silver, just the way you remember it.

LAURA: It was just sharpened yesterday, so be careful.

OLIVIA: I will.

OLIVIA: Thank you, Laura.

LAURA: Of course.

_Lights down._

NAR: Next, you head to the college for the rest of your classes.

NAR: Your schedule is different every day, as your classes aren’t daily.

NAR: You have a night class on Monday, the same full-day schedule on Tuesday and Thursday, and no classes on Wednesday or Friday.

NAR: Your full-day schedule consists of three classes: two are an hour and 15 minutes long, and the other is two and a half hours long.

NAR: It can be very draining most of the time… _(beat)_ but you’re graduating high school with an AA.

NAR: You think it will be worth it.

NAR: You aren’t very worried about your classes today, though. Instead, you keep thinking about that sword.

NAR: It makes you incredibly happy that Laura trusted you with such a special gift.

_Lights up on the section of the college campus between buildings 3 and 4. Again, I’ll take pictures._

NAR: In between classes, you see your friend Andrew.

ANDREW: Hey Olives! How is your day going?

OLIVIA: Pretty good. Long, though.

ANDREW: Yeah, well, isn’t that usual?

OLIVIA: Yeah, it is.

OLIVIA: Did you hear? Laura gave me her shortsword.

ANDREW: You mean the wakizashi? How cool!

ANDREW: Perhaps you will become a samurai now.

OLIVIA: Probably not…

ANDREW: Well, no matter, be careful with it.

OLIVIA: I will.

_Lights down._

NAR: Finally, you’re done with classes. Your day isn’t quite over yet—you still have to walk home.

_Lights up, same image. Darker, maybe._

NAR: Before you leave, though, you see your friend Treanna walking between buildings.

OLIVIA: Hey Treanna!

TREANNA: Oh, hey Olives.

TREANNA: What’s up?

OLIVIA: Look at this neat sword I got.

TREANNA: Isn’t that Laura’s?

OLIVIA: Yeah. She gave it to me.

TREANNA: Wow. That’s awesome, dude.

TREANNA: I gotta get to class, but you stay safe, okay?

OLIVIA: I will.                                           

_Lights down._

_BG Music:[Relic, Ariah](http://mumbleetc.com/track/relic-2)_

_Sound of walking._

NAR: You begin walking home, listening to music as you go.

NAR: It’s been a long day, but a good one.

NAR: You’re especially happy about the sword Laura gave you.

NAR: More than just being a really cool weapon—it’s a token of your friendship with her.

NAR: You will take good care of it, to let her know what it means to you.

NAR: It’s important to do that with friendships. To foster them. Let the other person know how much you care.

NAR: Sometimes, it will help them become a better person.

NAR: And help you become a better one as well.

NAR: …Yeah, you really believe that.

NAR: You’ve seen it happen before.

NAR: Good friendships are built on good actions and constant communication. That’s why you’re going to take care of this sword.

_Walking sounds proceed._

NAR: …

NAR: It’s dark out.

NAR: You have the strangest feeling that you’re being followed.

NAR: You look around, but nothing is there.

NAR: You shake the feeling off and keep going.

_Lights up on image of a nondescript building corner. Literally, I’m not going to even take a picture for this one. It’s just a side of a street with a sidewalk, by the road, and off to the side is a dirty building corner, both sides of it visible._

_Walking sounds._

NAR: You’re about halfway home now.

NAR: It’s getting pretty dark out—you’re okay with that though. You’ve always liked the dark.

NAR: But…

NAR: Suddenly, as you approach the corner of a nearby building, someone grabs you from behind.

_Screen shakes, blurs._

NAR: You cry out in shock.

NAR: They spin you around and slam you against the side of the building by your neck, crushing your windpipe.

NAR: You can’t make a sound. You can hardly breathe.

NAR: They shove you ruthlessly to the ground. This person… is really strong.

_Screen shakes again, goes black._

_Lights up on zoomed in version of the image described below: the focus is on SHSL Despair Olivia’s face, a wicked grin taking up most of it._

???: …

???: Hi. What’s your name?

NAR: Even if you could respond to the figure, you wouldn’t. You won’t give her anything she wants.

???: …

NAR: She glances up and sees the hilt of the sword poking out of your backpack.

NAR: She takes it and unsheathes it. You are powerless to stop her.

_Lights up on a POV image, from Olives’ point of view, looking up at SHSL Despair Olivia. She is crouched, facing Olives, who is on the ground against the wall. She has her right hand up, holding Olives against the wall by her neck—almost drawn with the impression as though she’s taking a selfie. In her left hand is Doran’s Blade, unsheathed, held at her side and pointed inward. She is wearing her usual outfit, but no necklaces. Her face is shrouded in shadow, but a wicked smile is clearly seen, and the viewer can tell that it’s her._

???: This is a nice sword. Where did you get it?

OLIVIA: …

???: Not gonna say anything? You know most people don’t carry swords around every day. That makes you special.

???: What’s your name?

OLIVIA: …

???: …

NAR: She looks towards your neckline, where her hand is wrapped. Her grip has crumpled the string of the necklace you’re wearing.

NAR: An Ankh. It’s your favorite.

_Switch to the zoomed in image again._

NAR: She brings the sword up…

NAR: And cuts the necklace’s cord.

???: This is mine now. So is this sword.

_Full image again._

???: Are you going to try and stop me?

???: Huh?

???: What’s your name?

NOTICE: _Player may choose between the following two options._

>Cry

NAR: Tears begin to pour from your eyes. You can’t breathe very well, but it’s impossible to hold the tears back.

>Don’t cry

NAR: You are not going to cry. You won’t show fear in front of her. You won’t let her win.

NAR: You try your best to take a deep breath.

NAR: You begin crying.

???: Huh? You’re just going to cry?

???: What a disappointment. I thought you might try to fight me. I thought you might be tougher than that.

???: Hey!

_Screen shakes._

NAR: She shakes you roughly.

???: What’s your name?

NAR: You manage to croak out a response.

OLIVIA: O…Olivia. Fishwick.

???: …

???: Heheheh.

NAR: The figure begins to laugh.

???: Eheheheheheheheheheheheh.

???: No it isn’t.

OLIVIA: Wh… What?

???: You’re name isn’t Olivia Fishwick. Not anymore.

???: My name is Olivia Fishwick now.

“OLIVIA”: You’re just a nobody. Nameless, unimportant. Useless. And now I’m going to kill you.

NAR: You begin crying again.

“OLIVIA”: That’s it? You’re just gonna keep crying?

“OLIVIA”: How pointless. You don’t even deserve to live.

_Back to the zoomed in image._

“OLIVIA”: You don’t deserve this sword. Or this necklace. Or even your own name.

“OLIVIA”: That’s why I’m taking them from you. Because I’m someone who deserves them.

“OLIVIA”: Do you want to know something? I’m not real.

“OLIVIA”: I’m just a character in a story.

“OLIVIA”: But now I get to be you. I get to make your worthless existence mean something.

_Screen shakes._

NAR: She twists the sword around and stabs you in the stomach. Your entire body blooms with agonizing pain.

“OLIVIA”: And you’re going to die here. No one will ever know what happened to you.

“OLIVIA”: You get to be the one who means nothing, not me. Got that?

“OLIVIA”: I’m important, not you.

NAR: Your vision begins to blur. You’re losing a lot of blood.

NAR: You try to hold on, but it hurts so much…

“OLIVIA”: Huh. How weak. You’re better off dead.

NAR: She’s right… You really are weak.

NAR: You did nothing to try and stop her.

NAR: She killed you so easily… _(beat)_ you put up no fight whatsoever.

NAR: You really must mean nothing.

NAR: This is all you can think of as you die.

_Screen fades to black._

NAR: She drops your limp body to the ground.

_Thump noise._

“OLIVIA”: Thank you, “Olivia Fishwick.”

“OLIVIA”: For everything.

“OLIVIA”: Heheheheheheheheheheh.

END GAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of questions getting answered here! We get to see how Olivia got her name, what she was like as SHSL Despair, how she got the Ankh necklace (the first of many), where Doran's Blade originally came from, and even a bit of pre-pre-despair Laura. 
> 
> Unlike Pam Gets Wi-Fi, my intention with this game was to use it as a vessel to fill in black parts of the story like this. When you think about it, no character in the story can really make the connection of what happened here, as both Laura and Olivia's memories have been messed with. So the only way to explain what happened here was by going to Olives' point of view. It was a fun excursion for me to write, and I'm interested to see how people respond.
> 
> Though I've now graduated (with an AA, mind you!), Olives' description of my schedule was an accurate one. And Andrew and Treanna are indeed people that I know and see on a pretty frequent basis. So it was a little slice of life, even if it still featured my usual fucked-up flair.


	3. EOC3: Ohanzee, and Poetry (not in that order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a collection of some random things. 
> 
> Bree requested that I write the events leading up to the Chapter 3 murders from Ohanzee's POV. Also, I took a poetry class this semester. Herein lies a couple Re:kin_dux-themed drafts.

_Let's get the shitty poetry out of the way first._

(RE:) The week you visited

 

Fires are (re:)kindled only to be burned again.

We destroy everything in conflagration, then repeat.

(Re:)spond soon, please.

I need someone to talk to.

 

We destroy everything in conflagration, then repeat.

(Re:)ality is full of little paradoxes like this one.

I need someone to talk to.

I know you’re not (re:)ally listening.

 

(Re:)ality is full of little paradoxes like this one:

You said you needed me, and then left.

I know you’re not (re:)ally listening.

I guess I never say anything that makes sense.

 

You said you needed me, and then left.

You got the (re:)percussions for my mistakes.

I guess I never say anything that makes sense.

You had every (re:)ason to run.

 

You got the (re:)percussions for my mistakes.

I don’t blame you for what happens next.

You had every (re:)ason to run.

Stories like these aren’t meant to be secrets.

 

I don’t blame you for what happens next.

A re_dux of my ideas, made public for your consumption.

Stories like these aren’t meant to be secrets.

Sorry, I know I’m breaking form.

 

A re_dux of my ideas, made public for your consumption.

Your consumption, your disgust: then repeat.

Sorry, I know I’m breaking form.

I have something I need to tell you, but I can’t figure out how.

 

Your consumption, your disgust: then repeat.

Fires are (re:)kindled only to be burned again.

I have something I need to tell you, but I can’t figure out how.

(Re:)spond soon, please.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Resurrection, Insurrection

In a video game, death is the bad end.

You are given the opportunity to start over.

The world rekindles you so you may burn once more.

No matter how many times over, you must continue. 

 

You are given the opportunity to start over.

You get up off the floor, cough dust. 

No matter how many times over, you must continue.

Wipe the dirt from your hair.

 

You get up off the floor, cough dust.

Feel for your heart, dead in your chest. 

Wipe the dirt from your hair.

Your heart has stopped, but you cannot.

 

Feel for your heart, dead in your chest. 

You do not deserve the good ending. 

Your heart has stopped, but you cannot. 

You must face reality again; you must save them. 

 

You do not deserve the good ending. 

The world rekindles you so you may burn once more.

You must face reality again; you must save them.

In a video game, death is the bad end. 

 

_I've always been a real big fan of pantoum format. I think the endlessness of it is really appealing because it gives you a lot of opportunities for experimentation. The first of these is a poem about some of my experiences while in the process of writing Re:kin_dux. It's intentionally vague and confusing. The second pantoum here is the least developed of the three poems, and is of course about Olivia being repeatedly brought back to life. Some of the ideas used are a little ironic in light of Undertale's release, but all the same._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fire Phrases

Good on you, sun

For keeping shadows holy.

Bombardment is omnipresent

And silence is my forte.

 

Take a moment to see

What the kindling will become.

Though we’ll never be the same

We are never undone.

 

Words feel bright

Like the char marks on the ceiling.

The scratch of pen wells up

The conflagration of little inklings.

 

Brush strokes strike matches

Under the surface of my skin.

I hear the flare of their voices;

Words burning from within.

 

I am to let it out:

My destiny is thusly claimed.

To be gifted speech and movement

To be reborn, rising from the flames.

 

This is who we are.

This is who we are.

 

_While it has an obvious Re:kin_dux slant, this last one is primarily just a poem about writing in general. Giving birth to characters and places and ideas via fire. I actually had a good bit of fun with this one._

 

_Anyway, enough of all that shit(e). Let's bring on the Ohanzee._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Parties have a sort of expectancy to them. At least parties in movies do. Movie parties have thrumming techno music and flashing lights and unnamed drugs and copious amounts of alcohol. The people in movie parties don’t act human: they bob and sway like demons to a beat that the music isn’t familiar with; they search faces for the desirable sign of madness and crave lust. Ohanzee didn’t like movie parties. He wanted something real—real, sensible people enjoying themselves in a real, sensible manner.

            But as he looked around the lodge—at the small collection of dancing students and the smaller collection of people milling about—he began to consider a different view point. Maybe movie parties weren’t as unreal as he liked to believe; maybe he simply wasn’t capable of embracing their disjointed aesthetic. He’d been to parties before, of course. He often found himself drifting near the edges of the crowd, skirted to the fringes by nervousness and a lack of connection. Would he be doing the same thing tonight? Probably.

            Tightening his grip on the glass of punch in his hands, he moved away from the food table and towards the ballroom’s inner wall. Leaning against the soft linoleum, he sighed and once again took a look at the proceedings in front of him. He saw what had to be Flynt (the hair gave it away) talking to an unidentifiable girl in a cat mask near the table he’d just left. He saw someone in another cat mask—purple this time—lurking on the opposite wall, just like him. He saw yet _another_ cat mask (this one with goggles, and therefore almost certainly Gigi) spinning a very startled-looking person in a skull mask around and around in circles. He glanced to the side, attention grabbed by the sight of someone in a lacy mask in the midst of an animated conversation with someone else in a fox mask.

            As he watched, the fox mask nodded a few gracious times at their conversation partner and then stepped away, slowly turning around. Ohanzee took the opportunity to get a better look, and immediately recognized the individual as Jae. It was easy to tell because Jae always dressed up more than everyone else. Sure, the Iwatobi jacket and orange pants were a staple, but Jae clearly knew how to be fashionable and didn’t hesitate to show it off.

            Tonight, his fox mask was complimented by a whole collection of fox tails that were looped around the back of his belt. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black halter top, a dark brown leather jacket over it. His hair was ruffled and occasionally dipped over the edge of the mask into his eyes.

            The way Jae carried himself informed Ohanzee that today he was a male—he could tell because he was doing the same things Ohanzee would do to solidify his own gender. Standing tall, with square hips, chest lowered. Doing whatever was necessary to physically minimize any feminine features. It always struck Ohanzee as ironic; people like the two of them were actively living a life that went against gender roles, yet in order to live comfortably they had to play towards stereotypes every single day. Or at least that was how he felt. Sometimes he was too tired to bother and just sat on the couch in his pajamas eating Cheetos.

            “Hey. You doing okay over here?”

            Ohanzee had been so lost in thought that he’d failed to notice when Jae spotted him and walked over. He blinked at him a few times. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. Am I in your way?”

            “You’re up against the wall,” he noted, eyebrow disappearing behind the slits of his fox mask. “There’s not much for you to be in the way _of._ ”

            “Uh, right,” he responded, glancing behind himself and then back towards Jae. There was a moment of silence. “So—you did the decorating, right? It looks nice. I like it.”

            “Yeah, thanks,” Jae said. “I think this is cool, y’know? There’s a lot of really stupid shit going on in this damn campsite, so I think it’s nice that we’re all taking a night to just chill out. We’ll all go fucking insane if we don’t get any more opportunities like th—” He stopped abruptly, expression withering beneath his mask. “Hang on. How did you know I did the decorating? Is some fucker going around giving away people’s identities?”

            “No,” Ohanzee said quickly. “Just a… heh, lucky guess. Uh, I’ll even the playing field.” He pulled up his mask for Jae to see his face—and then winked, despite himself.

            He huffed, looking amused. “Nice. I like the mask, by the way. Looks sorta… lion-y.”

            “Thanks. Yours looks sort of… foxy. I mean, well, it is a fox, but…”

            “But I also look foxy?” Jae said with a wide grin. “Thanks, either way.”

            Ohanzee returned the smile, eyes wandering back towards the middle of the ballroom. Gigi was looking for a new dance partner, as the skull mask had disappeared. He watched as she strode valiantly towards Flynt. Elsewhere, the lace-masked person was dancing with someone in a blue shirt and slacks. “Who were you talking to earlier?” he asked Jae.

            “You really want me to give away people’s identities?” he said, then immediately huffed. “Well, I guess it’s not that big of a deal. I was talking to Calise. It looks like she’s dancing with… uh, Haley now. Hey, that’s kinda cute.”

             “Kinda gay,” he muttered back, tone light.

            Jae smirked. “Hey, let’s dance too. We can even out the gay in the ballroom.”

            “I dunno, are you sure?” he said, rubbing at his neck. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

            “Hey, me neither,” he muttered. “Who cares though, right? We’re all idiots anyway. And, besides,” he’d taken a few steps towards the center of the ballroom, but paused to glance back at Ohanzee. “It’s not healthy to stay in a corner the whole time, y’know? You should come and have some fun.”

            “R…ight,” he said, holding back a cough. Then he followed.

            As it turned out, they were fantastically horrible dancers. But they were having fun, and that’s what mattered. The music soon turned to a slower song; as they swayed, Jae sighed, glancing away. “You know… Like I said earlier, I’m happy we’re doing this party thing. But… damn. All this mutual killing shit is real nasty.”

            “Hard to take your mind off of it,” he agreed.

            He stared at him for a long moment. “You don’t think this masquerade was a… bad idea, do you?”

            He hesitated, trying to think of how to respond—but then Jae kept going. “Because I was probably a little overzealous about it, and… well, a lot of other people were nervous. With reason, obviously. And Gigi only agreed cause she’s trying to convince Max to bust open the bunker or whatever… it just seems, like… a little foreboding, you know?”

            “I guess so,” he said slowly. “But that’s not your fault, is it? Everyone has their reason for doing things.”

            “No, I don’t think it’s my fault,” he said. “I just. I just don’t want anything to go wrong.” He laughed a little weakly. “I feel like I’ve been policing this whole party.”

            Ohanzee’s smile slowly faded as he stared through the slits of the fox mask into Jae’s eyes. “Hey,” he said. “You care. A lot. And that’s—well, that’s really important.”

            “Aw, shut up,” Jae said with a grin. “I don’t care. About _these_ losers? I don’t care at all.” But his eyes glimmered with something thankful and Ohanzee knew he’d said the right thing.

            Before he could say anything more, however, a figure in a black mask with purple lining approached. By the way Jae talked to him, it must have been his brother. Ohanzee stepped aside, listening. Enoch wanted to show him something. Jae would be right back, he said. Ohanzee watched him go with a frenetic smile.

            As the two walked off, Ohanzee took a moment to consider what was going on. He was having fun. At a party. A real party, with real people, being real with one another. This was what he wanted. Even if it _was_ in the midst of a Campsite of Mutual Killing. For just this moment, he could be happy.

            Time passed. Jae wasn’t coming back.

            He wandered out of the ballroom to look for him. He wasn’t necessarily worried about Jae, but it _was_ taking him a while to come back. Ohanzee just wanted to be certain. He wanted to make sure his friend was safe. Things seemed doomed to go wrong in this campsite, but if they could just make it through tonight… Jae didn’t want anything to go wrong. He would make sure it stayed good, then. He wandered. Where could the two of them have gone? Try a door at random. Nothing. Try another. Empty. Try another.

            Blood.

            Blood all over everything. On the masks. On the walls. On the floor. On Jae. On the knife. On the bucket. On Enoch. What was Enoch doing? Why was he—what was he—why would he… Ohanzee’s vision had gone red, and not because of the blood. It was supposed to be good. Jae wanted it to be good. It could never be good again.

             He started throwing punches. He started throwing punches and he didn’t stop until the elk head stopped it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warming myself back into existence with a bit of Re:kin_dux Extras. Re_dux proper will be updating soon, I think.


	4. EOC4: Philosophical Tirades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story I wrote for one of my classes not too long ago. It links up with Re:kin_dux canon.

Philosophical Tirades

            The engine hissed out a smoldering trail of black smoke, air sick with the smell of sulfur and oil. At first the car veered unsteadily, shuddering from the overflow of gas, before righting itself and rocketing across the empty dirt landscape. Ellanor gripped the door handle so tightly that she could see the white of her knuckles, her head lowered out of fear of what she might see if she looked through the windshield. She’d just been about to open it. She’d just been about to open the door and leave, but then the driver had taken off.  

            “Hey,” she said, not looking up.

            The driver didn’t respond. She glanced to the side, half-raising her eyes. Two pale hands covered in rings gripped the steering wheel. “Hey,” she said again, louder. “Hey, what are you doing? Go back.”

            Some of the rings had purple facets. Others had little white gems, or carved wooden inlays, or colored crystals. Ellanor couldn’t tell if they were real or not. All of them had bright gold bands. “I thought—you told me you just wanted to talk,” she said to the driver, much louder now. “Where are you going? Damnit, _turn around_ , I didn’t agree to this…”

            “Shut up,” the driver said. Her voice was hard and sharp and the _sh-_ syllable crackled in her mouth like something dry, like wax paper. “Put on yer seatbelt.”

            “No!” Ellanor said, properly shouting now. The driver was going so fast that Ellanor was wont to fear traffic laws again—though, of course, such a thing hadn’t been in effect for a few years now. “I’m not going with you. Turn the car around!”

            “If I turn around, we both die,” she responded flatly. She lifted one hand and forked it towards the back of the car, towards the trees and the canyon and civilization. “You’ll see it soon enough, just wait.”

            Ellanor wished she had her gun with her. All the driver had told her was that she wanted to talk; that it was important and life-threatening. Like an idiot, she had trusted this woman, this stranger, and the price it had cost her was potential oblivion. She could try to wrest the wheel from her kidnapper, but with how fast she was going it would more than likely crash the car. Jumping out would certainly result in death, for much the same reason. She was trapped. Her heart pounded sickly in her chest.

            “Why are you doing this?” she asked.

            The driver looked over at her, face angled sharply in the bloody colors of the sunset. Her jaw was clenched. She had blonde hair in an angular bob cut and fierce eyes, like a tiger’s. “What do you mean, why?” she snarled. “Hell, I’m savin’ your life. Show a little gratitude.”

            “Saving me?” she snapped back. “You kidnapped me! My friends are back there. My boss is back there! I bet you didn’t know I had a boss, huh? You don’t know anything about me! What could you have saved me fr—?”

            “Like I said,” the driver cut her off in a grunt. “You’ll see it soon enough.”

            “I don’t want to see it,” she said immediately. “I don’t care if the damn canyon is going to cave in, I want you to _take me back._ My boss is there and I’m not leaving them.”

            She scoffed. “Your boss, huh? What job could be _that_ important?”

            Ellanor narrowed her eyes, peevish. “I’m a bodyguard.”

            This seemed to strike the driver as funny. She scoffed again. “Bodyguard. Whose body, then?”

            She flicked her gaze away. “My boss’ name is classified.”

            “Classified. Huh! Classified!” The woman drummed her fingers sharply on the wheel, rings clattering. “Who the hell are you guarding, a goddamn _general_?  A fuckin’ war hero or somethin’? The fuck you think you are. _Classified._ ”

            Miffed, Ellanor couldn’t stop herself from saying, “Their name is Gigi.”

            “Never heard of ‘em before in my life,” she said, not without a hint of pride.

            “Well, you wouldn’t have,” she muttered back. “They have a codename.”

            “Yeah, don’t we all?” she said gruffly. Then her gaze slipped towards Ellanor, eyes little slits. “Though not you, it seems. Ya’ll happily told me you was ‘Ellanor’.”

            “Yes, that’s my real name,” she said, shifting away from the woman’s gaze. “What’s yours?”

            “Sketch.”

            “Sketch! That’s not your real name.”

            Sketch huffed. “Damn right it isn’t. Why would I tell you my real name? All I know is you’s a bodyguard for some fancy shit or another. That ain’t nothin’. I got no reason to tell you my name.”

            Ellanor made a face, quiet for a moment. The car was small and compact, the interior a sleek black. The backseat was covered in all manner of boxes and bags. At a glance most seemed to contain scattered gun parts or ammunition of some sort or another. Some of it looked custom-made, but despite curiosity, Ellanor’s eyes didn’t linger long. The front seat was just as cluttered—coins rattled next to the stick shift, colored strips of ribbon dangled from the rear view mirror, and a half-empty thermos of coffee rested between the seats. It _looked_ like coffee, at least. The car smelled of incense, warm and heady. Ellanor realized she was still gripping the door handle and slowly uncurled her fingers with a deep breath.

            Stunted brown shrubs and hulking masses of rock whisked past the car. “I suppose you’ve something to hide, then.”

            “What?”

            “I don’t keep a codename because I don’t no need to,” Ellanor said. “I protect myself and I don’t require disguises. You seem like you’re able-bodied, and can likely defend yourself. So it must be the former.”

            She sneered. “No, I keep a codename cause I’m not a goddamn _idiot_. This is a war, do y’see? You dumb or somethin’? This is a _war_. I’m not throwin’ my identity around.”

            Ellanor frowned at the so-called Sketch, unable to think up a response. The woman had her gaze fixed on the road ahead. Her angular face and angular hair and angular limbs made her seem sharp all over, prickling like the desert landscape around them. Ellanor wondered if it hurt to grip the steering wheel so tightly, what with all the rings.

            She still wished she had her gun. If there was anything Sketch had right, it was the fact that this _was_ a war—and three years strong, at that. Some people called it a civil war, as neighbors had turned on one another for the sake of vague moralities like hope and despair; structure and revolution. Others thought it a disease; the opposition was led by a strange woman whose very voice seemed to infect those she met. Ellanor wasn’t too sure about all that. All this bloodshed had made her cynical; she fancied the war to be an inevitable conclusion of her species’ behavior—an unavoidable outcome of famine, unrest, and political chaos. She was sure Gigi would have something to say about that, but she always hesitated to bring it up in conversation. _Gigi_ seemed to know all _sorts_ of things about the war and how it started—but they always turned even more cryptic than usual when Ellanor tried to dig for answers.

            She was going to say something else, but then a horrible noise rose out of the landscape behind them. It was the shredding and clattering sound of artillery; guns firing, people screaming. She turned around in the passenger seat to see the darkening horizon lit up with flashes of light and echoing with the report of weapons. The sunset bled red behind it, colors dulled by the brightness of gunfire.

            “ _See_?” Sketch said in her ear. “See, I told you. I’m savin’ ya life.”

            “An attack,” she murmured, tone flat, all business. “It must have been scheduled. And you found the report?” Ellanor turned to look at her.

            “That’s right.” She bobbed her head proudly. “Saw what the enemy was plannin’. Got some drug-hyped, crazed fuckers leadin’ em. Gonna barricade everything along the canyon line, it said.”

            “The whole _canyon_?” Ellanor echoed. “They couldn’t possibly. Their forces are weakened. We’ve beaten them back. The war is practically over!”

            Sketch barked out a laugh, gesturing backwards again. “Not in Arizona, it seems!”

            “Why could they possibly want to barricade the canyon?” she asked, mostly to herself.

            Sketch waved her hand before thumping it back against the wheel. “Somethin’ about some special prisoners. Roundin’ ‘em up for some game or another. I don’t care, just knew I needed to get my ass out a there.”

            “Special prisoners,” Ellanor mumbled, falling back into her seat. “Gigi must be one of them. I need to go back.”

            “Like hell you do!” she retorted. “I saved your life an’ you wanna go back there and get yourself killed?”

            “I didn’t need saving!” she said. She let out a breath before speaking again, lowering her shoulders. “Why did you grab me, anyway? I was minding my own business.”

            “You were just standin’ there!” Sketch cried. “Looked like you’d be one of the first to get shot! Didn’t even have a weapon wit’ ya.”

            “I was waiting,” Ellanor seethed. “For my boss. Who was refilling my ammunition.”

            It was a lie, and a poor one at that, but the truth was far too awkward for Ellanor to bother explaining. In reality, she didn’t have her gun with her because Gigi had been on another one of their philosophical tirades. They wanted to make a point about violence, so they hid all the guns in a locked chest at the base of the canyon. _Ellanor,_ they said. _You can’t rely on weapons to solve all your problems! Why, this war wouldn’t be all that bad if it weren’t for the all the bombs we’ve invented. We can’t allow our species to keep escalating! It’s absurd! Now put your gun in the box, damnit._

Though it sounded bad, the story would make a lot more sense to someone who knew Gigi as well as Ellanor did. This was, as Ellanor understood it, just a part of their natural cycle: they enjoyed experimental thinking and theoretical gambling almost as much as they enjoyed keeping their gender a secret (if they even had one. Nothing would surprise Ellanor at this point). It was part of what made Gigi such an enjoyable and, well, _exciting_ human being to be around. As it were, the canyon had been quiet for several days prior to now; Ellanor had truly begun to think that there was nothing to fear.

            Sketch seemed to believe the lie; she was quiet for a moment, considering it. She drummed her fingers on the wheel again. “Well, how was I s’pose to know that? I was just worried, alright? Ya looked innocent enough, and I figured you were gonna get killed. I didn’t want that to happen, okay?”

            Ellanor grit her teeth, cheeks warm with frustration. “You weren’t worried, you were _guilty._ You were getting away and you didn’t bother to warn anyone in case it ruined your escape.”

            Sketch’s expression hardened at that, eyes sliding across the empty dirt road. “So what if I was? Is it really so bad to be selfish durin’ a war? An’ hell, I _still_ saved you. Who knows what woulda happened if I left you there?”

            They were both quiet for a moment, the car humming ceaselessly beneath them. Ellanor couldn’t stop wondering what was going on at the canyon behind them, where Gigi and all the rest were. Had someone been hurt? Killed? Were they winning or losing? Just what was the opposition trying to do to them, anyway? The worry was eating at her insides. Her hands ran frenetically through her heavy red hair. She wished she had her gun.

            “Just stop the car,” she said at last, with a sigh. “I appreciate you trying to help, I suppose, but I need to get back there.”

            This drove Sketch’s eyes away from the road as she stared at Ellanor in shock. “What? Are you insane? It’s bad enough that I already took off all crazy like I did. I’m sure someone’s gonna come chasin’ after us. I can’t afford to stop for even a second.”

            “Are you kidding me?” Ellanor yelped. “You _kidnapped_ me! I don’t care if a whole army is coming after us. Letting me out of the car is the least you could do.”

            “Not doin’ it,” she said shortly.

            Ellanor all but growled in annoyance. She crossed her arms and turned to look at the landscape around the car, eyes narrowed in a critical fury. “There’s no one here for miles. This is ridiculous.”

            “You should know what these people are like, if yer a bodyguard,” she muttered back. “They sneak up on ya. They clever. You should know that.”

            “Of course I know that,” she grumbled. There was a pause. She let out a _harrumph_. “If _anyone’s_ coming after us, I’m sure it will be some of my people. Gigi wouldn’t abandon me.”

            “What makes you so positive?” Sketch said, surly. “If this Gigi’s so important, why would they give a shit about you?”

            “Oh, I don’t know,” she snapped, voice tinged with sarcasm. “Because I’m their _bodyguard_?”

            “Well, sure. But they could get a replacement.”

            “They wouldn’t.”

            “But they could. That’s all I’m saying.”

            “I’m telling you, they wouldn’t.”

            “All I’m saying is,” Sketch looked at her. “They _could_.”

            Ellanor scoffed. “Stop the car. This isn’t funny anymore.”

            “Never was to begin with,” she said back. She didn’t let off the gas. If anything, she pressed down harder.

            Ellanor’s cheeks had gone nearly as red as her hair. She thumped a fist against the dashboard, and the car shuddered.

            The expression Sketch wore as she glanced over showed that Ellanor had left an impression. Her teeth were visible, her lips pulled back in half of a grimace. She let out a long breath through her nose as she stared at Ellanor’s stony, freckled fist. “Listen,” she said. “I don’t mean ta inconvenience you. Really, I don’t.  But I’m not about to get myself killed over this. I promise you, someone is coming after us, and it’s no one good.”

            “Yes, you’re right,” Ellanor heaved. “Someone _is_ coming after us. My _friends_.”

            Sketch shook her head lightly. “Ya outta yer mind.”

            They were both quiet for another long moment. The sun had set by now. The distant horizon was tinted dark blue, stars beginning to appear in the bleary night sky. Sketch turned off the air conditioner, letting the cool night air stream through the car. The heady scent of the desert occasionally filled Ellanor’s lungs. She shifted in her seat.

            “Where are you going?” she asked.

            “New Mexico,” Sketch grunted. “I’ll figure it out from there.”

            Another stretch of silence. Finally Ellanor said, “Just drop me off. It will only take a second. If someone bad really _is_ after us, then they’ll be distracted by me. I’ll keep them off your trail.”

            “What, sacrifice yourself?” Sketch looked at her, eyebrow raised. “This bodyguard job a yours is really worth that much?”

            “Yes,” she said tartly. “And anyway, I can promise you nothing bad will happen to me.”

            Her eyebrow arched higher. “You really think these co-workers a yours are comin’ for ya?”

            “Yes. I know they are.”

            “And yer tellin’ me, if you start walking down that road and someone nasty with a gun comes barrelin’ towards you, you’re gonna stand there and take it?” She squinted at her. “For _me_?”

            She let out a loud breath through her nose. “That’s one way to put it, yes.”

            It was clear by Sketch’s expression that she didn’t believe her. But to Ellanor’s surprise, she said, “Fine.”

            Sketch slammed on the brakes so hard that Ellanor had to brace herself with her hands against the dashboard. The car squealed to a stop, tires whining desperately. The air around them hissed softly as the car stilled. Ellanor quickly flung the door open and hopped out. Although she was eager to leave, she paused with her hand on the door to look back at Sketch.

            The woman was leaning forward to eye Ellanor, expression difficult to read. Distant moonlight made the shadows over the dashboard long and fuzzy. She hummed to herself, as though thinking. Her catlike eyes glittered and she slipped a finger up over her right thumb, pulling off a ring. “Here,” she said, forking it out to Ellanor.

            It was wooden, with a gold inlay that scribed a series of circuitous shapes over the band. It weighed very little, yet felt quite heavy in Ellanor’s palm. “What’s this for?” she said, taken aback.

            “Eh…” she cast a sidelong glance to the stretch of road behind her. “Insurance, I s’pose. So if I see some other bastard wearin’ that thing, I’ll know they killed ya. That way I can get proper revenge.”

            “But why?”

            She shrugged. “I brought you this far. Might as well see it through to the end. Or try to.”

            “Because you’re… worried,” Ellanor said.

            “Or guilty.” Sketch smirked. The grin was quickly replaced with a dark frown. “Now get the hell out a here.” She reached over to slam the passenger door shut, then took off. The car screeched beneath her and she was gone, leaving Ellanor in a thick cloud of dust and smoke. She covered her mouth with one hand while spinning the ring down over her right thumb.

            Once the smoke cleared, she turned and walked back down the road in silence. The night was quiet save for the steady chirp of crickets and the occasional call of an owl or hawk. Her boots crunched heavily in the dark, dirty sand. She couldn’t see the canyon very well at this distance, but at any rate it was clear that the firing had stopped. No noise or sight disturbed the horizon. As the night deepened, she shivered once or twice. She tried to avoid thinking about how exposed she was. She still wished she had her gun.

            She wondered about all the things Sketch had told her. Why such a sudden, surprise attack? Why barricade the canyon? Ellanor wasn’t wrong when she said that the war was nearly over—she had personally watched countless of the opposition’s forces fleeing time and time again. So why this abrupt power-play? And how did Sketch find out about all this, exactly? Ellanor had done her fair share of sneaking away with enemy reports before, but it was no easy feat. She wished she’d thought of that question while she’d been in the car. She supposed it didn’t matter much, now. All she needed to do was find and protect Gigi—all else could fall to the wayside, as it naturally did.

            Her mind felt clear as she walked. The landscape was empty and flat, and made for boring—but easy—travel. The monotony of her movement lulled her. She could still taste the exhaust from Sketch’s car on her tongue, foul and cloying. After a time, she heard a distant hum slowly growing louder, and stopped walking.

            A car was approaching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing too special or exciting here. Just a little side story about a side character that Gigi helped me develop. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. EOC5: Snow Day and a prewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last of Re:kin_dux Extras. Herein is a Re_dux prewrite I did back when a lot of the story was still just concepts, and a short story I wrote for Haley.

_First things first, here's a prewrite I did of the Olivia scene in the mansion, back when Re_dux was still a video game instead of a novel. It's a very rough concept sketch, and clearly unfinished; you'll notice several contradictions between this version and the actual canon, most notably in regards to the appearance of the mansion and the canon for the tulpas. In the original draft, all the Re:kindle survivors mistakenly tried to get involved with the mansion, so all six of them had their own tulpa. The scene never gets far enough to really explore this idea, which is just as well because it would probably just confuse things. Also, you may notice that the mood of this scene is more or less the polar opposite of the mood in the canon version--rather than trusting Olivia blindly, most characters seem to be of the opinion that_ Olivia  _is the one who's going into things blind. This is because the original draft required a different set of circumstances, especially in regards to Chapter 6._

_This is, unfortunately, all that remains of the original draft of Re_dux. Like a goddamn idiot, I deleted the other version. We'll never get to see it, I'm afraid. But please enjoy its remnants._

FIRST OLIVIA POV—

            _BG Music:[Temporal Piano, Homestuck](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/temporal-piano)_

_Scene: starts in the upper floors of the mansion, in the room where Olivia has a computer set up and is running the game. It is a small room, carpeted, gray-ish blue stone walls. Lighting is dim and unassuming. There is a desk with the computer on it in the middle of the far wall. A picture is posted on the wall to the right of it. There are bookshelves on the right wall. A small table with a phone and some papers on it on the left wall. The exit is on the frontmost wall. Olivia is standing in the middle of the room, facing the exit._

NAR: You are now Olivia Fishwick.

_Player now has control._

_(when examining the desk):_ The game is still running, of course. It’s going to run no matter what you do. You technically don’t have to stay here and monitor them all day, but… You don’t want to think about what might happen if you don’t.

_(when examining the picture):_ A crude map you made of the prison. You don’t really need it anymore, but it’s still nice to have something on the walls.

_(when examining the bookshelves):_ Books on coding, mostly. _(beat)_ …You don’t actually need them.

_(when examining the papers on the table):_ Notes on the tulpas.

_(when examining the phone):_ You guys are lucky that there’s still signal towers out here. The others can use the phones in the mansion to call you when they need you.

_When exiting the room, the player will be in a hallway that proceeds downward for a short space and then turns left. The walls are the same gray-ish blue stone. There are pillars at intervals, but nothing worth examining. When the player approaches the end of the hall, Buck will come into view near a staircase down, triggering a conversation._

BUCK: Oh. You actually came out of there.

OLIVIA: I need a break. My eyes hurt.

BUCK: Mine would hurt too if I had to look at those assholes all day.

OLIVIA: …

BUCK: …Anyway. I think Flynt wanted to talk to you about something or other, but he didn’t use the phone, so it probably wasn’t urgent. Just thought you might want to know.

OLIVIA: Okay. Thanks.

_Player has control._

_(when examining Buck):_ BUCK: Hey, um…

OLIVIA: What is it?

BUCK: I know you’ve got your “save the kids” thing going on, and I don’t want to fuck with that, but… Everyone’s pretty worried about you, you know.

OLIVIA: Why?  
BUCK: We hardly ever see you anymore. You’re in there, fucking with the computer.

OLIVIA: …

BUCK: You’re… _(beat)_ You’re starting to look tired again. Like you did back in the catacombs.

OLIVIA: …

BUCK: I’m just saying, you know, what if it’s not worth it? We don’t even remember these kids, it might not be—

OLIVIA: So we should just leave them to die?

BUCK: That’s not… _(beat)_ That’s not what I meant. Just forget it.

_When the player goes down the stairs, they will be on the second floor of the mansion. This is where the bedrooms where everyone is sleeping are located. The doors will be on the top wall, left side: examining them will result in a dialogue box saying “____’s room.” The one in the middle, however, will be a double doored room with a dialogue box saying, “You don’t really like going in here.” Going to the right of the staircase will lead the player to a small sitting area with tables and chairs in front of four floor-to-ceiling windows on the right wall. Calise is sitting in one of the chairs._

_(when examining the first window):_ It’s snowing again.

_(when examining the second window):_ You don’t like going out when it’s snowing. The cold is unpleasant.

_(third window):_ …But you will anyway. You always go out on Saturdays.

_(fourth window):_ No sense in rushing it, though.

_(when examining Calise):_ CALISE: Oh, hi Olivia! Is it Saturday already?

OLIVIA: Yes. The week went by pretty fast, didn’t it?

CALISE: Yeah. Um… How are the other kids?

OLIVIA: Good, I think.

OLIVIA: Mads is taking it well. Better than I expected.

CALISE: It’s all thanks to you. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. They could have all been stuck there for an eternity, or gone insane, or worse.

OLIVIA: All of those are things that could still happen.

CALISE: Still, you’ve given them a better chance. _(beat)_ Right?

OLIVIA: …Yeah, I have.

_To the left, past the student’s rooms, is another foyer-like area with four windows. There is a desk here with papers scattered on it. A map is clearly visible amongst them. Neil is sitting at the desk. In both of these areas, the windows cast long, bright patches of light over the normally-dim rooms._

_(when examining the first window):_ The snow is already very deep. Three feet? Four? You can’t tell.

_(second window):_ You really hate the cold…

_(third window):_ …But the view is going to be incredible.

_(fourth window):_ At the very least you have a half-decent excuse to wear your trenchcoat now.

_(when examining Neil):_ OLIVIA: Still working on that map?

NEIL: Of course I am! If we ever want to get out of this mansion we have to get a good idea of what’s around us.

OLIVIA: When’s the last time you went on one of your expeditions?

NEIL: A few days ago. Why? Did you want to come?

OLIVIA: You know I can’t do that. I have to stay here to help the other kids.

NEIL: And yet you still sneak off to god-knows-where every Saturday.

OLIVIA: …That’s different.

NEIL: It’s okay, I’m only teasing.

NEIL: Anyway, I found a new city in the northeast, but it’s totally destroyed, just like the others. We might be able to find some new supplies there though.

OLIVIA: Or some new survivors, if we’re lucky.

NEIL: That’s going with the assumption that there actually ARE any other survivors.

OLIVIA: There has to be. The notes from the catacombs tell us that we were winning the war. We can’t be the only people left.

NEIL: Yeah, you’re right. It’s just... discouraging.

OLIVIA: …

OLIVIA: Evelyn would want you to keep your hopes up.

NEIL: I know.

_(when examining the table):_ A nice place to sit, you guess.

_On the left-hand side there is a staircase leading up. Taking it will lead to a wing like the one that Olivia’s monitor room is in. There are visible chinks in the stone and more damage to the carpets etc. in this wing, however. The room at the end is the same size as the monitor room, but trashed, with turned-over bookcases and scattered papers._

_(when examining the bookcase):_ You guys still haven’t finished cleaning up the mansion. It was a total mess when you first arrived, but now there’s only a few places in disarray, such as this room.

You don’t particularly enjoy being in rooms like this one. It reminds you of things you can’t remember.

_The only other place to go is down the staircase in the main hall, south of the double-doored room. This will take the player to the first floor of the mansion. The first floor has a similar layout to the second, but instead of bedrooms it features a kitchen, a library, a ballroom, and a den/living room. The player is free to explore these, but as of yet there is nothing plot-relevant inside. On the left and right wings of the floor are two more sitting areas, both of which feature the same four windows. Examining any of them yields the message: “The snow has reached the base of the window.” In the right-hand wing is a grandfather clock. Examining it yields, “The ticking makes you think of how much danger the others are in.” In the left-hand wing is Haley and Flynt, sitting together. Examining/speaking with either of them will proceed the plot forward._

_(when examining Haley/Flynt):_ HALEY: …But I didn’t actually think anyone would recognize me, you know? Cause back then I was like, the only person I knew who liked anime. So I thought if I just sat in the back of the room…

FLYNT: That was your first mistake. It’s like, a universal law. If you believe in one thing then the opposite thing will automatically happen.

HALEY: Well I know that NOW. Anyway. There I was, sitting in the back of the room, watching this dumb Funimation dub, trying my best not to look like an interesting person.

FLYNT: The classic inconspicuous Haley pose, yes? With your hoodie over your face and your knees tucked up to your chin?

HALEY: That one exactly.

FLYNT: I can see it as clear as day. Continue.

HALEY: When out of nowhere, that kid I was crushing on in middle school walks in.

FLYNT: And notices you immediately.

HALEY: Immediately. There was no hesitation whatsoever. It was as though my once-impenetrable hoodie shield had become nothing more than a paper cut-out.

FLYNT: Poetic.

HALEY: Shut up. He’s walking up and I’m panicking, so I lose my balance and fall off the side of the chair.

FLYNT: Towards him or away from him?

HALEY: Away from him. And of course everyone who isn’t completely engrossed in Funimation, which was just about everyone, spun around to see what was going on.

FLYNT: Horrifying.

HALEY: Absolutely. And that’s why I don’t like going to anime viewings.

FLYNT: What, you’re just going to end the story right there? What happened afterwards? Where’s our conclusion? What sort of fallout was there? What about the tragic emotional blow dealt to your system?

HALEY: I can’t just give you all the details at once. It’s like a cliffhanger. You want to hear more now.

FLYNT: Unfair. If I was telling a story like that, I would give you all the details.

HALEY: Oh great, I can’t wait to hear another story about you jacking off to Junko.

FLYNT: OH WOW LOOK IT’S OLIVIA WHAT A GREAT WAY TO SEGUE OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION

OLIVIA: _(laughter sprite)_

HALEY: Hi Olivia.

OLIVIA: Hello Haley. Teasing Flynt again, I see.

HALEY: He earns it.

FLYNT: _(annoyed sprite, crossed arms maybe)_

HALEY: Was there something you needed?

OLIVIA: Buck said that Flynt wanted to talk to me about something.

FLYNT: Oh… Yeah, that’s right. But it’s not urgent, really. We can do it some other time.

OLIVIA: No, it’s okay. I want to hear what you have to say.

HALEY: Do I need to give you two some alone time?

FLYNT: No! I just… I’ll wait for you in the other wing, Olivia.

_Screen fades to black, then comes back. Flynt has left the room._

_(when examining Haley):_ HALEY: I wonder what’s got him all worried.

OLIVIA: I’m sure it has nothing to do with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.

HALEY: Of course not. I’ve got this entire mansion under my finger.

OLIVIA: Um.

HALEY: Heheheh. _(beat)_ Anyway.

HALEY: It’s Saturday. Don’t you have a secret adventure to go off on?

OLIVIA: Yes, but I’m not on any sort of schedule. I’ll go when I’m ready.

HALEY: I wish you’d tell us where you head off to. It doesn’t even have to be me, just… tell someone.

OLIVIA: I’m not in any danger, don’t worry. I don’t even go very far.

HALEY: I suppose, but… On a day like this, when it’s snowing… You never know.

OLIVIA: Then it’s a good thing I can’t die.

HALEY: …

HALEY: Right.

_(The player should then cross the floor to the other wing, where they will find Flynt. This will trigger a cutscene/dialogue where Olivia is standing next to Flynt, looking out the window at the snow.)_

OLIVIA: Hey.

FLYNT: Hey.

_(beat)_

FLYNT: Glad to see you out of that room. It’s bad for you to stay in there all day.

OLIVIA: It’s worth it though. What did you want to talk about?

FLYNT: _(concerned sprite, looking down)_

FLYNT: The tulpas.

OLIVIA: Oh. _(beat)_ Has a new one shown up?

FLYNT: No. But I’m worried that they’re going to become a problem.

OLIVIA: …Me too. We’re going to have to get around them in order to help the others escape.

FLYNT: I know, but…

FLYNT: With Haley, Neil, Calise, and I, they worked like emotional barriers, didn’t they? Something or someone that was keeping the person from moving on.

 

_Wow, look at that, I just straight-up stopped writing here. It’s like I didn’t even try._

~~~~~~

_I'll leave you all with a very short short story I wrote for Haley about... Jesus, it must have been two years ago. This story is working off of the canon of the original draft, but if you want to I suppose you could consider it Re:kin_dux canon. It doesn't have to be, but it works if you want it to. I'll leave it up to preference._

Snow Day

 

            Clumps of bright white blanketed the ground in front of me, hiding the paths and weighing down the trees. The air nipped through my jacket; when I breathed out, hot gray clouds dissipated in front of me. It had snowed last night. Again. The world seemed to want to do nothing but snow these days—it gave the impression that we really were alone out here, that we would never see anyone else again.

            Behind me, Haley pushed the mansion’s front doors shut. She let out a long breath, then tapped my arm, running in front of me. “Come on.”

            “Where are we going?” I asked as I trotted to keep up with her.

            “I don’t know,” she said, glancing behind her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with something mischievous. “We could try and find wherever it is that Olivia’s always headed off to.”

            I grinned. “That wouldn’t make for much of a date.”

            “We’re in a forest in the middle of nowhere,” she said. “‘Having a date’ isn’t really an option. At least not in the classic way.”

            “I know,” I said. I was quiet for a moment, watching her lithe form as she slipped between trees. She had her hoodie up, hiding her eyes, and the quiver over her shoulder obscured her figure, but none of that really bothered me much. If anything, it somehow made her prettier. “So did you have anything in mind?”

            “Hmm.” We’d reached a small dip where the ground dropped out beneath us; steep, but a short drop. She gripped a nearby tree branch and swung herself to the lower ground. I followed, albeit less elegantly. “We could always try to find one of the cliffsides with a nice view,” she said. “Or… Aren’t there a few clearings nearby? We could hang out there, where there’s no snow.”

            “I’m fine with whatever, really,” I said. I wasn’t saying it to try and make things easy—I was totally and completely fine with whatever she wanted. I struggled to imagine a world wherein I wasn’t fine with whatever she wanted. It simply wasn’t possible. I would probably always be fine with whatever she wanted.

            “If you say so,” she said, voice sing-song and weightless. With two quick skips she was on her way again, hands shoved in her pockets. I followed without hesitation.

            She took me on a path through the forest that I wasn’t familiar with, wending around tightly clumped trees and heavy foliage that struck my feet when I stumbled through the layers of snow. I wasn’t worried about getting lost; she seemed to know her way quite well, which confused me, because I thought I’d been present for most of her outings. My fault for thinking she wouldn’t have a trick or two up her sleeve, I suppose.

            Soon the trees cleared. I was surprised to see a small pond hidden among them, completely frozen over from the cold. I paused at the edge of the foliage, but Haley proceeded forward, turning to face me with a smile as she slipped out onto the ice, locking her legs in an attempt to keep her balance.

            I grinned as her top half fell forward, arms swinging out and body teetering backwards. Within moments her balance was destroyed and her legs slipped out from under her, landing her on her butt in the middle of the pond. I laughed.

            At her half-annoyed expression I made my way out onto the ice, moving slowly to avoid slipping. Once I’d glided in her direction, I carefully knelt down and held out a hand.

            “How gentlemanly of you,” she said as she took it. When I pulled her up, inertia forced her into my arms, and then both of us across the ice, teetering wildly across the slippery surface. Soon our path was impeded by a snowdrift and both of us collapsed, her face buried in my chest.

            “O-Oops,” I said, trying not to blush.

            She lifted her head, laughing, but after a moment her smile faded. She scoffed at me. “This is stereotypical, isn’t it?”

            I wiggled my shoulders in the snow. “Eh. You win some, you lose some.”

            “Right,” she said. She glanced sharply to the side, as though she’d just heard something. But there was not a single sound in the whole of the forest. Her eyes were still hidden beneath her hoodie, lips folded into a thin and thoughtful line. I was about to say something; she darted forward, gently kissed me, and then pushed herself to her feet and was stumbling across the ice once more.

            I was so warm that the snow felt like hot plates. She glided past me unsteadily, calling behind her, “Is something wrong?” Cool and collected, as if nothing had happened. I felt frozen in place, but her demeanor, her determination, her warm lips—her everything—made me smile until it hurt.

            “Nope,” I said, getting to my feet. “Everything is perfectly fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly all wrapped up with everything now. Thanks for checking out the extras!


End file.
